Productive Procrastination
by HP2016
Summary: All Lily wanted to do was get all of her school work done. James, on the other hand, had different ideas. What better way to waste time than with a nice bath? Kinky James and Lily One Shot ;)
Lily sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room working on some homework as wind and rain whipped against the tower windows. She was waiting for James to get done with Quidditch practice so they could go over their Head Boy and Girl reports for the month before they turned them in. Dating her fellow Head prefect was very convenient. It gave them more time to spend together in the craziness of their own separate lives with James busy with Quidditch and his friends and Lily with her own friends as well as tutoring younger students.

Just as Lily paused to read the last paragraph she had written on nonverbal spells, the portrait hole slammed open and the Gryffindor Quidditch team piled in, looking like they had just drowned in the lake and then jumped in a pool of mud and muck. The team dispersed, heading towards their dormitories. James and Sirius, soggy and shivering, made their way over to Lily's couch.

"Looks like you guys had a fun practice," she grinned at them. They were dripping all over the carpets.

"Oh, just lovely," said James, "but if it means we beat Ravenclaw this Saturday it'll be worth it. That'll put us uncontested in first place"

"Yeah, well if we lose, I'll hit your skull harder than I've ever hit any bludger," Sirius added, pointing his beaters club at James's head. Everyone knew that, although he was a good beater, he only stuck with Quidditch because of his best friend.

"Well lucky for me then we won't lose," James smirked at him.

"Better not. Anyway, I'm going to dry off. I'll see you two later," Sirius said as he sloshed off to the boys' dorms with his beaters club dripping a trail of water behind him.

"So do you like our chances for Saturday?" Lily asked James.

"I think so. Their seeker is phenomenal but our beaters are going after him from the beginning," James replied, drying his hands over the roaring fire, "how's your night been?"

"Alright," Lily answered, "Pretty busy. I've been working on this Charms essay, had to tutor some third years in potions, and was consoling Mary with all her boy problems. I guess we'd better go over these reports to get them out of the way."

"Ugh, right the reports," James groaned.

"Well let's do them now. I want to get it over with so I can finish this essay," Lily said, packing up her Charms homework.

"I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight, though," James replied.

"You'll be with me the entire time we're doing the reports," said Lily with a hint of annoyance in her voice. James never wanted to get these things out of the way early.

"No, no not doing this prefect stuff," James looked at her.

"Then doing what, James? I don't have time I'm sorr—"

"Shh, shh" before she could finish he cut her off. His hazel eyes met her green ones as he gently cupped her chin and kissed her. She wanted to protest because they had so much work to do, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She loved his kisses way too much.

"Ok, well let's go," she said, catching her breath as they finally pulled apart.

"Now, hold on. Look at me. I'm soaking wet and a mess. I need a bath first," James smirked at her.

"Well go get one. You're wasting time," said Lily, digging through her bag to find her Head Girl report.

"I don't know. I'm pretty dirty. I might need some help with this one," he gave her his classic look. The look that always made her melt. But she couldn't give in. After all, they had so much work to do.

"James, please" she said, trying to sound annoyed but it came out much less convincing than she had hoped.

"Oh, are you begging for it, now?" he smirked.

"No, I'm begging for you to stop fooling around and be productive!" again, she didn't sound as convincing as she'd hoped. It was hard to sound convincing when getting in a nice warm bath with him sounded so inviting.

"Babe, come on. We've hardly seen each other all week. I think you need to blow off some steam," he looked at her and she looked back, examining him for a good couple of seconds. His grin was enticing as he bit his lower lip ever so slightly. All she could think about was the skin under his soaking wet Quidditch robes.

"Oh, all right," she said, putting away all over her school things in her bag.

"Jeez, don't make it sound like such a chore," he grinned, reaching out a hand to help her up off the plush couch. He grabbed a hand full of her backside as she headed towards the portrait hole. She couldn't even pretend to be annoyed anymore; she just wanted to get to the prefects bathroom.

The pair climbed through the portrait hole and hurried towards the prefects' bathroom as inconspicuously as they could. Of course, this didn't work too well as everyone who passed them could see that James was soaked and muddy and Lily wasn't. It was an odd look for the couple but they ignored the giggles of those around.

After what felt like an eternity, they spat out the password to the prefects' bathroom and scrambled through the door. They quickly began filling the big bathtub with hot water and bubbles. While the tub filled up, they quickly took off their shoes and socks. As James turned off the water faucet, Lily knocked him over on his back so he lay on the marble floor. She got on top of him and kissed him long and hard.

James closed his eyes and let Lily keep kissing him. As she moved from his lips to his neck, he let out a low moan and his hands began to wander from the middle of her back downwards. She softly bit his ear—one of the things he loved the most. He couldn't take it anymore. He spanked her and she moaned. She loved it when he took charge like that. She had enough waiting. She needed to relieve her stress.

Quickly, she reached towards the collar of his soaked Quidditch robes. He wasted no time helping her pull his shirt over his head. As she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and abs, he began unbuttoning her shirt. Once he had undone the last button, he pulled the shirt off and threw it to the side. As he began kissing her chest right above her bra, she could feel him getting harder underneath her. There was no hiding how turned on he was.

"Mmm, Lily," he moaned through her kisses as he unbuckled his pants. She grabbed his waste and pulled his pants down below his knees. He kicked off his pants into the direction of her shirt. His swollen manhood was clearly visible in his underwear.

As she rubbed his boner through his underwear, he let his hands wander up her skirt. He could tell how wet and ready she was getting just by feeling her panties. He moved them swiftly to the side and rolled his thumb over her swollen clit. Just as she moaned at this, he took one finger and slowly put it inside her. She was soaking wet and warm—ready to take his hard cock.

Unable to resist his touch anymore, she pulled down her skirt and threw it with the other clothes. "Take off my bra," she breathed. He was glad to oblige.

As he unhooked her bra and slid it off, her boobs popped right out of it, swollen with arousal. Her nipples instantly became hard as he flicked his tongue over them. He loved her boobs. They were deceptively big and very perky. One of his favorite things about sex with Lily was watching them bounce up and down when she rode his cock.

Unable to be teased anymore, Lily grabbed the waistband of James's underwear and pulled them down. His boner, finally free, was as hard as could be pointing straight up. All she could think about was having it inside her as he pulled her panties off too.

Before she could make the next move, James jumped in the bathtub. Lily, still sitting on the side was about to get in with him but before she could, he gently pulled her by the leg to the edge of the tub. He pushed her legs apart and moved to the edge of the large tub. Seeing what he was trying to do, Lily draped her legs around his shoulders, which were just slightly higher than the deep bathtub's edge. He leaned down and slowly began to kiss her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her clit. Finally, ever so gently, he flicked her clit with his tongue. She moaned hard and loud instantly and tightened her legs around his neck. He wasted no time now eating every inch of her, gently nibbling on her wet lips and teasing her opening with his tongue.

Every time she was sure she was about to cum from his masterful tongue work, he backed off, teasing her more and more. She moaned and moaned, wanting her to just let her release. But he kept letting her build up. He wanted her to explode.

"Mmm, James please. Please, let me come," she begged.

"Tell me what you want, baby" he teased, voice muffled as he had his face buried between her legs.

"James, make me cum. I can't take it," she begged again. It was all she wanted.

He looked up into her eyes, with a grin on his face. He couldn't stand to keep her waiting any longer. He buried his face back in between her legs and moved his tongue to every place he knew she loved. She was getting louder and louder and he knew she would cum for him any second. Just as he moved exclusively to her clit, she tensed up. Any second. He kept going and not a moment later, she released it all. He could feel her pulsing against his face as she moaned and screamed his name. He loved that sound so much. Just hearing her scream his name made his body react.

She lay on the side of the tub, legs still gently draped over his shoulders; basking in the pleasure she had just felt. He gently kissed the insides of her thighs as she recovered from the knee shaking orgasm that had just consumed her. Finally, several seconds later, she sat up slightly. James looked at her in a way she knew was him silently asking her to take care of his need. She sat up and slipped into the tub with him. His rock hard boner was pressed against her stomach. She wanted to make him feel just as good as he had just made her feel.

She ran her hands up and down his chest. She loved the grooves of his muscles. She let one of her hands drop beneath the water and grab his throbbing boner. It twitched at her touch and he let out a rough moan. Eating her out turned him on more than enough and he wasn't going to let her tease him. He picked her up under her round butt cheeks so that their pelvises were aligned. As she kissed his neck, pressing her firm, perky breasts against his strong chest, he pushed himself inside of her. He'd been waiting to feel her hot, wet inside all day. They both moaned as he thrust steadily, his thick manhood opening her up. She was so tight, which drove him crazy. He loved feeling her squeeze all around him.

He continued to thrust harder and faster, her boobs bouncing into his chest. He could feel her hard nipples every time they touched his chest. She had her eyes closed, moaning softly as he hit her again and again right in the spot she loved. The feeling on the warm bath water and their wet skin added to the moment.

He could tell he was getting close, but he was trying his hardest to hold off until she came again. She wanted to feel her tense up all around him. All he wanted was to feel her warm walls pulsing. Then, he could let it all go.

It felt so good and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off. He slowed down and thrust deeper to ease the friction on his throbbing cock. This seemed to be just what she needed to catch back up with him. As he kept up this slow and steady movement, she was getting closer and closer. This time, he had no time to tease her if he wanted her to cum first.

Right when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold off anymore, she tightened around him and held onto him tighter. She moaned in his ear, letting herself go again.

That was all he needed. Just as she finished, it was his turn. He moaned heavily, whispering her name. He pushed himself inside her as deeply as he possibly could and let himself explode. She could feel his warm cum fill her up as his boner twitched violently and he pulled her as close to him as he could.

He left himself inside her for a few seconds as he composed himself. Slowly, he pulled out of her and looked right into her beautiful green eyes. He gently kissed her on the forehead and lifted her up so she was back sitting on the edge of the tub. He climbed up on the edge beside her, and they both lay down on the marble floor. He kissed her forehead again as she nestled up against him, her head resting on his chest. He was still breathing deeply, catching his breath.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered after his breathing had returned to normal.

"I love you too, James," she replied with a smile.

"So, how about those reports?" James said, in his best impression of her. She laughed and nudged his side. The reports could wait a little longer.


End file.
